


Adventure Capitalism

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2016 Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Rampant Silliness, apprentices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slap Berry pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Capitalism

**Author's Note:**

> For K's "The Villager Is You!" game at Webercon 2016

“Well, you see,” Chandler explained, doling out large pieces of pie to her fellow apprentices, “you can simmer the berries before putting them in the crust. Thickens the filling nicely _and_ weakens the effect of the slap berries. So one piece is more a relaxing night of seeing pretty colours and talking to the walls, and less what happened to Farmer Franky, which we agreed not to talk about.”

The town archivist gritted her teeth. “That’s not what they’re called.”

“Sure it is,” Baker exclaimed. “I own the company and that’s what I call em. So now that’s _corporate_ knowledge!”


End file.
